Super Crayboth (game)
"Super Crayboth" is the fourteenth Passcode game, featuring characters from Wave 38 including the Crayhunters and the Super Crayboth. =Game History= Player Selection screen]]"Here's a little game we've been working on to coincide with both our anniversary and the release of our new vinyl figure. It's a Glyventure game, with controls similar to Dungeon Traveler but a few twists. My favorite addition is the Glyan Boombox (aka the Rhythemitter), featuring tunes by Arcade Rats (aka my twin). Click it during gameplay to cycle through a few tunes! Depending on which player you choose, you may have a different experience, especially when going up against the Super Cray. The game is currently in Duel Mode only, so there is no ending... yet. Check back soon as we will unlock Commander Kullkizer and add a few other touches. Massive thanks from Matt and I to my brother Jbo for delivering some clutch tuneage, and of course thanks to all of you for 7 years of continuous support. We hope you get a fun summer time vibe from this game that puts a smile on your face."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/07/super-crayboth-glyventure.html =Synopsis= Opening Attention, Crayhunters! Welcome to planet Alcray, largest sporebog in the known Glyos System! The Rhythemitter we stole from Gatekeeper Viyer will lure the Crayboth into the open. After activating your Axis Armor, capture as many Crayboth as possible to proceed to the next sector. If you're dying to know what the Crayboth are thinking, utilize one of our genetically engineered hunter clones to gather more information and maybe you'll get lucky. Stay alert! Reconnaissance reports that those crusters have something big down there... Game Commander Kullkizer was never unlocked for play. Ending Commander Kullkizer was never unlocked for play. Duel Mode Choosing Glyan Crayhunter Standard or Crayboth Hunter Clone begins an endless game of catching Crayboth. Touching the Crayhunters symbol with your character will activate a temporary Crayboth catching power. The Glyan Crayhunter becomes Axis Armor powered and flys over Crayboth in order to catch them. The Crayboth Hunter Clone gains a limited pink power shield while touching Crayboth in order to catch them. Touching a Super Crayboth, with or without Crayboth catching power activated, will cause the player to lose a Hunter (life.) If the Crayboth Hunter Clone touches a Super Crayboth, he also gets a short message psychically transmitted from the Super Crayboth. Super Crayboth Psychic Messages *We like your rhythms. *Rhythmic vibrations and harmonic sounds highly stimulate our natural curiosity, almost uncontrollably drawing our attention and interest. *Our species is centered around psychic communication and energy transference. *The North Shore of Alcray is a central point of socializing and trading between the different Crayboth tribes. *Crayboth usually operate in pods of three, but occasionally our creation cycle produces a set of true twins, allowing for powerful yet unpredictable dimensional knowledge to be accessed and even manipulated by these types of Crayboth. *When joined in a hyper pod formation, our combined power can cause most mechanical systems to fail. The larger the hyper pod, the greater the range of disruption. *Most offworlders refer to our living environment as a Sporebog. We find this mildly offensive. *Our former masters, the Voss, are considered to be one of the oldest species in the known systems, Zorennor or otherwise. *Long ago, we fled our homeworld of Odravunn, which is located deep within the Zorennor Rift, and found our way to the Glyos System, settling on the Sporian planet Alcray. *The Villser were originally designed by the Voss to be the perfect hunters, capable of altering their base Villser forms to quickly adapt to any environment. *Our masters, the Voss, created our race to serve as a psychic energy source and power stabilizer for our metamorphic counterparts, the Villser. *Three Voss Biovessels followed us through the Zorennor Rift, in pursuit of our fugitive fleet. If not for a Villser insurrection aboard the Voss Command Biovessel, we would have never won our freedom. *When we encountered the being known as the Gliporian during an altercation with two space trappers, our psychic analysis showed that its bio structure had been manipulated by the Voss. The Gliporian's metamorphic abilities and gelnos form greatly mirrored the original Villser core design. *The Super Crayboth were engineered to combat the Villser, as well as the Voss. *Axis technology must be used wisely, it holds a familiar dark power within. *The true force to fear is the Gendrone known as Argen. We have foreseen a rising Gendrone Empire... =Characters= In order of appearance *Crayhunter Commander Vullestren (Story Guide) *Crayhunter Commander Kullkizer (Locked) *Glyan Crayhunter Standard (Duel Mode Game) *Crayhunter Crayboth Hunter Clone (Duel Mode Game) *Crayboth *Super Crayboth =Links= *"Super Crayboth" on Onell Design website =References= Category:Passcode